Slick Start on the Ice
Slick Start on the Ice is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 1/28/2018. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto walk along Route 217, a blizzard raging around them. Rosa is shivering and frustrated. Both of them are wearing heavy duty winter jackets, as Wyatt has exchanged his sandals for boots. Rosa: (Stuttering) It is freezing! And we’ve been traveling this route FOR DAYS! If we don’t get out of the storm soon, we’re going to freeze to death! Wyatt: Hey, we’re almost to Snowpoint City! Besides, there isn’t much snow like this in Alola! Rosa: (Angry) Who cares about snow?! I want a nice warm bed in a Pokémon Center! Something that you are a failure at providing! Wyatt: Okay, okay. Chill. Rosa: I can’t chill anymore than I am! Wyatt: (Chuckles) True. Besides, I think it is time to try something out. My dad, Professor Kukui, told me about a detail on Crabrawler’s evolution. Rosa: (Curious) Your dad is a Professor? A Pokémon professor? You’ve never mentioned that. Wyatt: My foster father, yeah. I was born in Unova, but my mom adopted me when I was young. We then moved to Alola when she started a new research project, and married the Professor later. Anyway, he told me that Crabrawler only evolved when it was on Mount Lanakila! He said that it was the snow or something. Either way, come on out! Wyatt opens his Pokéball, choosing Crabrawler. Crabrawler: Cra cra! Wyatt: Okay Crabrawler. Moment of truth. Evolve! Crabrawler: (Clanks pincers) Cra cra! Crabrawler stands ready, though nothing happens. Crabrawler then shivers profusely, wrapping its arms around itself. Crabrawler: (In pain) Cra! Crabrawler shakes, as it glows pink. It evolves into Crabominable, sighing in relief as it is no longer cold. Crabominable: Crabominable! (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Crabominable, the Wooly Crab Pokémon, and the evolved form of Crabrawler. It aimed for the top but got lost and ended up on a snowy mountain. Being forced to endure the cold, this Pokémon evolved and grew fur. Wyatt: Alola, Crabominable! Rosa: That, was nice and all. But CAN WE GO?! I DON’T WANNA DIE HERE! Wyatt: Ha! True! Let’s go, Crabominable! Crabominable: Cra! End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto walk through Snowpoint City, Rosa at a heightened pace while Wyatt leisurely strolls. He is fascinated with the snow, as well as the people around them. Wyatt: Wow. A town in the snow! The only snow in Alola is on Mount Lanakila, and there are no towns there, that’s for sure. Rosa: (Looking back at Wyatt) Hurry up, hurry up! I wanna get warm! Rosa bumps into someone, falling over and one of her Pokéballs falling out. It opens, choosing Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Voice: You okay? Rosa looks up, as Zoey offers her a hand. Rosa takes it and Zoey helps her up. Rosa: Yes. Sorry about that. I’m, not a fan of this cold. Zoey: Oh, I understand. Most people aren't if they’re not from here. Eevee: (Elated) Eevee! Eevee! Zoey and Rosa look down, as Eevee leaps up into Zoey’s arms, nuzzling against her. Zoey: Hey there Eevee! Huh? Are you, the one from Hayley’s ranch? Rosa: (Gasps) You know Hayley?! Zoey: I do! Come out! Zoey opens a Pokéball, choosing Glameow. Wyatt makes it over to them. Glameow: Meow. Zoey: Me and my friend, Candice, would sneak to Hayley’s ranch when we were younger. I met my Glameow there. She raised it there until I was old enough to become a Pokémon trainer, then I took her as my starter Pokémon. I had visited Hayley on my way up home here when I befriended this Eevee. Hi there, hi there! Zoey rubs Eevee’s belly with a finger, Eevee growling happily. Rosa’s eyes are filled with happiness and sorrow. Rosa: You two are good friends, aren’t you? Zoey: Huh? I guess, but… Rosa wipes a tear away, then looks at Eevee. Eevee looks confused. Rosa: Eevee, do you want to go with her? Eevee: Ee? Eevee looks up at Zoey, then back at Rosa. It looks teary eyed, but rubs up against Zoey again. Rosa sighs, picking up the Pokéball. Rosa: Would you mind caring for Eevee? It needs a trainer it likes. I’m Rosa by the way. Zoey: Uh, I’m Zoey. Sure, if that’s what you want. Zoey takes the Pokéball, nodding. Zoey: Thanks. Rosa: Sure thing. Candice: Aw! Zoey! When’d you get an Eevee?! Candice appears out of nowhere, wagging her finger at Eevee. Candice: It’s adorable! You could use the Ice Rock to evolve it into a Glaceon just like mine! Zoey: Miss Senior, that seems a bit…. Candice: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Candice, and I’m the gym leader! Wyatt: Gym leader? My name is Wyatt, and I challenge you to a battle! Candice: (Exasperated sigh) Another one? Wow when it snows, it sleets. I’ve been having non-stop challengers recently. Sheila, Ian, Paul, Tobias. It’s exhausting. Wyatt: Ian and Paul have been here already? I’ve got to step my game up. Candice: I’ll battle you tomorrow if that’s alright. Wyatt: That’ll be great. See you then. Candice: Come on, Zo-zo! I’ll see if I can help you pinpoint the Ice Rock on a map! Candice drags Zoey away, Rosa and Eevee exchanging one last glance. Rosa wipes a tear from her eye as her and Wyatt make it to the Pokémon Center. Wyatt: Hey, that was a cool thing you did. I know it must’ve been hard. Rosa: (Sniffles) Yeah. Well, enough of that. What Pokémon are you going to use for your gym battle? Wyatt: Well, she mentioned she had a Glaceon, an Ice type. So that Lairon I caught recently would be a good fit. Rosa: (Unenthusiastic) Yay. Using another new Pokémon with no experience. Wyatt: It’ll be fine! Wyatt goes over to the transfer machine at the Pokémon Center, logging into his PC system. He scans through, becoming perplexed after a while. Wyatt: Huh. I can’t find it. Rosa: What? Is it a glitch in the system? Did you place it anywhere different? Wyatt: No. Since it was new, it should be in the next open spot, so it’d be further down the line. Let me change the search parameters, to recent entries. Wyatt types on the keyboard, altering the listing. Wyatt is still perplexed. Wyatt: Huh. Not only is Lairon gone, but I’m not seeing Lileep or Gible. I had just sent those two back recently. Rosa: Can someone else take them out? Wyatt: Bill maybe. I’ll have to give him a call later, see what’s up. Rosa: What will you do until then? Wyatt: I’ve got another idea for a Pokémon to bring out. End Scene Candice and Wyatt stand on opposite sides of the ice field, with a referee in the referee box. Rosa sits in the stands, shivering. Rosa: WHY DOES THE GYM HAVE TO BE COLD TOO?! Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer that has no Pokémon able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Candice: Okay Glaceon! Show them your kiah! Candice throws a Pokéball, choosing Glaceon. Glaceon: Glace! Wyatt: Alola, Togedemaru! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing a Togedemaru. Togedemaru: Toge toge! Rosa: Aw! It’s actually kind of cute! Candice: Too bad I’ll wipe the ice with it! Glaceon, Blizzard! Wyatt: Gyro Ball! Glaceon breathes Blizzard as Togedemaru spins like a top, a silver ring forming around it. Togedemaru spins along the ice field and around the Blizzard, heading towards Glaceon. Candice: Catch it with Ice Fang! Wyatt: Switch it up to Zing Zap! Candice: What’s Zing Zap?! Togedemaru switches from spinning like a top to rolling like a ball, being encased in electricity. Glaceon forms a large energy Ice Fang around its body, biting into Zing Zap. Zing Zap electrocutes Glaceon as the attacks force each other back. Wyatt: And Gyro Ball again! Togedemaru spins with Gyro Ball on a dime, slamming into Glaceon. Glaceon slides across the ice, as Togedemaru continues barreling forward. Candice: In that case, Double Team! Glaceon disappears, forming several shimmering clones on the battle field. Togedemaru stops rolling, searching frantically. Wyatt: Gee! What a pain! What to do? Ah! Togedemaru! Jump and use Pin Missile on the field! Togedemaru jumps up, as spikes protrude from its back. It shoots white energy spikes with green energy streams from the spikes on its back, tearing through the ice and causing a mist. Only one figure becomes visible through the mist. Wyatt: Gyro Ball! Candice: (In distress) Blizzard! Togedemaru falls with Gyro Ball as Glaceon breathes Blizzard up. Togedemaru keeps falling, crashing into Glaceon. Togedemaru happily rolls away as Glaceon is defeated. Referee: Glaceon is unable to battle! The winner is Togedemaru! Togedemaru: Toge toge! Wyatt: Alola! Nice job! Rosa: Wow. That round wasn’t painful to watch. He was actually pretty good. Where has this cutie been in his other battles? Candice: (Returning Glaceon) That was some good kiah. But now, it’s time for Froslass! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Froslass. Froslass: Fros. Wyatt: More Ice? We’ll take it on with Gyro Ball! Candice: Hail! Froslass glows light blue, swinging her arms to release a small blizzard. A hailstorm forms on the field as Togedemaru spins forward with Gyro Ball. Froslass fades away as she dodges Gyro Ball. Togedemaru: (Startled) Toge?! Wyatt: No way! Candice: Will-o-Wisp and Shadow Ball! Froslass holds her arms out, shooting blue fireballs at Togedemaru, it hit and screaming. Froslass then forms a Shadow Ball, firing it. It explodes on Togedemaru, who is then pelted by Hail and suffers from its burn. Togedemaru drops defeated. Refere: Togedemaru is unable to battle! The winner is Froslass! Wyatt: (Returns Togedemaru) Good battle, little guy. Okay, Dusclops, Alola! Wyatt throws a Dusk Ball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Clops! Candice: Ah! Going for a little Ghost on Ghost action! Fine with me! Wyatt & Candice: Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops and Froslass fire Will-o-Wisp, the attacks canceling each other out. Dusclops is pelted with Hail. Candice: Shadow Ball! Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Froslass fires Shadow Ball, as Dusclops’ fist glows with indigo energy. It swings the fist forward, an energy fist punching the Shadow Ball and canceling out the two attacks. Dusclops is pelted in Hail. Candice: Well, we’ll just have to get our kiah better than theirs! Draining Kiss! Wyatt: Shadow Sneak! Dusclops kneels down, striking its shadow with its fist. The shadow extends out, a fist shooting out to strike Froslass. Froslass avoids it with ease, appearing next to Dusclops with pink lips. She kisses Dusclops, draining its health as red and yellow energy leaves it and goes to Froslass. Wyatt: Fire Punch! Dusclops swings a fist encased in fire at Froslass, though it dodges again. Dusclops is continued to be pelted by Hail, it getting tired. Wyatt: Whew! Can’t even get close to it! But Shadow Punch can’t miss. At least when it isn’t blocked. Ah! Dusclops, Shadow Sneak to Shadow Punch! Dusclops merges with its shadow, traveling across the field. It pops out below Froslass, surprising it. Candice: Huh?! Shadow Ball! Froslass prepares Shadow Ball, but Dusclops fires Shadow Punch first, striking the Shadow Ball and causing it to explode. Froslass drops as Dusclops swings another Shadow Punch. Froslass drops defeated as the Hail fades away. Referee: Froslass is unable to battle! The winner is Dusclops! Wyatt: Alola Dusclops! Dusclops: Dusk! Candice: (Returning Froslass) Whew! Talk about excitement! Abomasnow, go! Candice throws her Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. Abomasnow: Aboma! Abomasnow swings her arms, a brief blizzard occurring. A Hailstorm forms again. Wyatt: Argh. Again? Candice: That’s Abomasnow’s Snow Warning! Now, hit them with Ice Punch! Wyatt: Fire Punch! Abomasnow and Dusclops stand by each other, swinging Ice Punch and Fire Punch repeatedly at each other. Abomasnow strikes Dusclops with Ice Punch, knocking it back. Dusclops is pelted by hail. Candice: And Wood Hammer! Wyatt: Shadow Sneak! Abomasnow’s arm is covered in a blue energy log, as Dusclops gives Abomasnow an uppercut with Shadow Sneak. Abomasnow craters Dusclops into the ice, defeating it. Referee: Dusclops is unable to battle! The winner is Abomasnow! Abomasnow pants as she suffers recoil damage, as Wyatt returns Dusclops. Wyatt: Alola, Dusclops. Nice job. Now, time for the finale and our debut! Alola Crabominable! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Crabominable. Crabominable: Cra! Candice: Wow! An Ice type! Wyatt: Crabominable! Let’s show off your new Ice Hammer! Candice: Wood Hammer! Crabominable lifts its arm, which freezes and becomes ice on the hand. Crabominable charges at Abomasnow, which counters with Wood Hammer. The two push each other back, Abomasnow taking recoil damage. Candice: Avalanche! Abomasnow glows light blue, as a storm cloud forms overhead. Boulders of ice rain through it, burying Crabominable. Wyatt: Reversal! Crabominable glows with orange energy, as it swings its arm. Orange energy blasts through the boulders, striking Abomasnow hard. Candice: Hit it with Fling! Abomasnow grabs a boulder, it shimmering white before Abomasnow throws it. Wyatt: Block it! Then go for Power-Up Punch! Crabominable swings its arm and crushes the boulder, as it charges with a yellow-orange energy fist. Crabominable strikes Abomasnow, knocking her over. Candice: Abomasnow! Urgh, we’re not losing our fifth gym battle in a row! Go for Wood Hammer! Wyatt: Catch it this time and use Brutal Swing! Abomasnow charges in with Wood Hammer, Crabominable catching it in its hands. Crabominable then lifts Abomasnow off the ground and slams her back down, swinging her like a lasso over its head. Wyatt: Finish it with Power-Up Punch! Crabominable lets go with one hand and extends that arm out into Power-Up Punch, hitting Abomasnow in the gut. Abomasnow flies across and off the field, crashing into the wall at the edge of the gym defeated. Referee: Abomasnow is unable to battle! The winner is Crabominable and the victor Wyatt! Wyatt: Alola! We did it! Crabominable: Cra! Candice returns Abomasnow, then goes over to Wyatt. Candice: Heh-heh! Here I was thinking I wouldn’t lose to an Ice type! But you beat me fair and square. Here. The Icicle Badge. Wyatt takes the Icicle Badge, nodding. Wyatt: Alola! I got the Icicle Badge! Crabominable: Cra cra! Rosa: Yes, that is nice. Now can WE GO?! IT’S TOO COLD FOR THIS! Main Events * Wyatt reveals that his adoptive father is Professor Kukui, making Professor Burnet his adoptive mother by default. * Wyatt's Crabrawler evolves into Crabominable and learns Ice Hammer. * Rosa gives her Eevee to Zoey. * Zoey reveals that she received her Glameow from Hayley's Ranch. * It is revealed that Sheila, Paul and Tobias have defeated Candice and earned the Icicle Badge. * Wyatt reveals he owns a Togedemaru. * Wyatt beats Candice and earns the Icicle Badge. * Wyatt notices some Pokémon are missing from his PC system. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Candice * Zoey * Referee Pokémon * Crabrawler (Wyatt's, evolves) * Crabominable (Wyatt's, newly evolved) * Togedemaru (Wyatt's) * Dusclops (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Eevee (Rosa's, given to Zoey) * Glaceon (Candice's) * Froslass (Candice's) * Abomasnow (Candice's) * Glameow (Zoey's) Trivia * Wyatt reveals how he got connected in completing the Pokédex and testing out the PC system. Professor Burnet adopted him from Unova, then married Professor Kukui when they moved to Alola. This put him in the contact of Pokémon researchers and storage development. * Crabrawler being able to evolve into Crabominable is based off its Pokédex entry in Pokémon Sun. "Being forced to endure the cold, this Pokémon evolved and grew fur." ** It is also based off in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Crabrawler can evolve at the entrance of Mt. Lanakila, where it is snowing. * Zoey receiving Rosa's Eevee is based off Zoey owning an Eeveelution in the anime. * The backstory of Zoey's Glameow is revealed, and changed from the anime version. She was a resident of Hayley's ranch before Zoey took her as her starter Pokémon. * Togedemaru marks the sixth Pokémon Wyatt has used from the Alola region. * Togedemaru, besides evolutions, is the last new Pokémon that Wyatt will be revealed to own. * Wyatt is the first confirmed character to receive 8 badges for the Sinnoh region. * This is Crabominable's first win against a gym leader without a draw. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles